poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find the Road to Ancient Yokai
This is how Our Yokai Heroes are going to find the Road to Ancient Yokai in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. 'Jibanyan: '''Guys, do you ever imagine it would end like this? '''USApyon: '''Those two were a surprise. '''Inumaro: '''Hey. '''Komasan: '''Any regret, Zura? '''Komajiro: '''Beside dying? Yes. '''Inumaro: '''I never had enough... gold. '''Nikokiyo: '''My regret... Beside dying... Is... Our greatest adventure is over from the very beginning. And no Yokai's will remember us. '''Inumaro: '''Well, if any conclusions, Nikokiyo, you made my life... An adventure... '''Nikoyiko: '''And if it's any conclusions, Inumaro... You made my life... Rich. weep and they were on land '''USApyon: '''Huh? '''Jibanyan: '''Is it? It's! It's! It's! It's! '''All: '''Land! kiss the Sand and Jibanyan is kissing Something and they saw a Dead Skeleton '''All: '(Scream) '''USApyon: '''All in favor of getting back in the boat, say "Aye"! Aye! '''Jibanyan: '''Aye! '''Komasan: '''Aye! '''Komajiro: '''Aye! '''Fuyunyan: '''Aye! '''Whisper: '''Aye! '''Inumaro: '''Aye! '''Nikoyiko: '''Aye! '''USApyon: '''Go! are going to leave, Jibanyan, Nikoyiko, Fuyunyan and Komasan saw something, they look at the Map and they saw the mark that leads to Ancient Yokai '''USApyon: '''Guys! I could use a little help! Guys! Hello! '''Jibanyan: '''USApyon, we done it! '''USApyon: '''Is that a map? '''Komasan: '''It's all right here, Zura! '''Komajiro: '''You still have the map? '''Jibanyan: '''The Whistling Rock! The stream! '''USApyon: '''You have that stupid map for nothing!? '''Jibanyan: '''Even those mountain! You just said it yourself! It could be possible... and it is the map to Ancient Yokai! '''Inumaro: '''Did you guys, drink the Seawater? '''Fuyunyan: '''Come on! '''USApyon: '''We're not coming on! And I wouldn't set foot on that jungle, dani. And a million times. '''Fuyunyan: '''How about a hundred million? '''USApyon: '''Huh? '''Fuyunyan: '''I just thought Ancient Yokai. Is the City of gold. '''USApyon: '''What's your point? '''Nekoyiko: '''You know just nuggets, bricks, a temple of gold where you pluck the gold from the very walls. But you don't want to, so let's get back to the boat and set sail to the Yokai City. After all, we have to get back. '''USApyon: '''Whoa! What! New plan! We find the city of gold, we take the gold and become the new ruler of the Yokai City. '''Jibanyan: '''So we become kings! '''USApyon: '''Yeah! '''Fuyunyan: '''Come on, USApyon! We will follow that trail! '''USApyon: '''How? '''Fuyunyan: '''The Trail that we blaze! cut the vines and it show the wall '''Fuyunyan: '''That Trail that we blaze! is gonna leave, but USApyon stop him for leaving '''USApyon: '''Oh no, you don't. hit USApyon in the Head '''USApyon: '''Ow. You're friend hit me in the Head! Trail we Blaze has played Look out new world here we come Brave, intrepid and then some Pioneers of maximum Audacity whose resumes Show that we are just the team To live where others merely dream Building up a head of steam On the trail we blaze Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Paradise is close at hand Shangri-la the promised land Seventh heaven on demand Quite unusual nowadays Virgin vistas, undefiled Minds and bodies running wild In the man behold the child On the trail we blaze The trail we blaze Is a road uncharted Through terra incognita to a golden shrine No place for the traveler To be faint-hearted We are part of the sumptuous grand design Shangri-la the promised land Seventh heaven on demand Quite unusual nowadays Virgin vistas, undefiled Minds and bodies running wild In the man behold the child On the trail we blaze Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts